1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife, and more particularly to a retractable knife with single-edged blade.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional retractable knife 1 is shown in FIGS. 1-2. This retractable knife 1 is unsatisfactory for the following reasons:
It is inevitable of deformation or become loose after a long time use such that a gap 21 exists between the blade and handle 2 when blade is received in the handle 2. In other words, blade is suspended in the air which thus has a number of disadvantages such as a user being susceptible of hurt by the sharp blade when grasping, taking or carrying the retractable knife, other objects being susceptible of damage by the sharp blade when the objects are put together with the retractable knife, the blade being susceptible of wear due to a collision with the objects, and flat or sharp objects being capable of inserting into the gap 21 which in turn widens the gap 21, resulting in a much worse deformation and/or looseness.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a retractable knife with single-edged blade in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.